Denise, My Denise
by I-Swear-I'm-Funny
Summary: When Denise Donovan and Jeff Blim decide to rekindle their relationship, feelings come into light. Feelings that everyone would just rather had stayed buried and repressed.
1. Chapter 1

Denise watched in awe as her ex-boyfriend performed his song. His was one of the few that she hadn't choreographed a dance for on the Jim and the Povolos mini tour.

"Jeff...looks great, doesn't he?" She asked, turning to Brian. Brian raised his eyebrows at her and shrugged.

"Yeah, but Dee-," he started and Denise shook her head, waving away his concerns.

"I know what you're going to say," she told him. "And you don't need to say it."

"Too bad," he told her. "I'm going to say this anyway. You're my best friend, and the closest thing my girlfriend has to a sister. You and Jeff had a messy breakup, don't forget that Mere and I lived with you two. You screamed, threw plates at his head, he slammed you against a wall." He paused and looked at her, making sure she was understanding. Her eyes were trailed out across the stage, watching Jeff.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. Things have changed since then."

"It was barely a year ago. You had bruises."

"He had gashes." She paused and finally turned her gaze on him. "You seem to forget that I threw the first hit. He slammed me against the wall to get me to stop throwing China at his head."

"You never told any of us what you guys were even fighting about. You just came out of your room, screaming obscenities, it was hard to find a plot line in there." Denise smiled slightly and turned to him.

"He kissed my brother."

"Oh, I... I didn't know Jeff swung that way." Brian looked out across the stage. Meredith caught his gaze for a moment, and smiled slightly. She wasn't a fan of just how close Brian and Denise were becoming these days.  
"He doesn't," she said shrugging. "He was just curious as to how it would feel... but the fact that it was my brother... It made my blood boil." Brian turned to her, grabbing her shoulders and staring deep in her eyes.

"Deeds, please tell me you aren't considering getting back together with him. You two are just starting to become friends again. Don't mess it up."

"How would it mess it up? I mean, we were pretty in love," she said and Brian pulled her into a hug, his arms tight around her waist.

"No, I won't let you do this. It took you months to get back to normal." He whispered in her ear.

"Brian, stop." She pulled away and placed her hands on either side of his face, then smiled reassuringly. "He's a good guy, a great guy. I've forgiven him for what he did. I miss having him in bed with me, I want him back. He makes me happy." Brian sighed and looked down for a long moment, then met her gaze with a nod.

"As long as he makes you happy," he agreed and Denise laughed pulling him into a hug. "But I still hold there are plenty of guys more suited for you." He told her and she leaned back against his arms that were still tight on he waist.

"Like who?" She teased curiously. He just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Too many people to name," he told her with a grin.

On stage, Meredith was watching the exchange between her best friend and her boyfriend. The song had ended and Brian had missed his cue.

"Uh, Brian?" She called and he looked at her, and realized his mistake. He laughed and left Denise's arms to go talk about merch.

"I'm so sick of watching you guys pig out on all this food that I can't eat," Jeff complained and was met with teasing from his friends.

"You can have our pepperoni," Nick said with a laugh.

"I can't even have that, there might be cheese on it!" Jeff groaned and laid on his back, with a groan.

"Here, I have some stuff in my bag that you can eat," Denise said with a laugh and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the group.

"You know you're my favorite," he commented as she handed him the baggies of food that would agree with him.

"I sure hope so, I mean we were together forever." She laughed slightly and looked down.

"Denise," Jeff said softly and she looked up at him. "You know I'm sorry for what happened, right? The way everything happened... It was so unfair to you."

"It's just so hard," she spoke softly. "Because everyone is always choosing Mike over me. My parents would go to his football games instead of my plays, my girlfriends would ditch me and go date him, boyfriends would dump me to be friends with him. Meredith is the only friend that didn't fall head over heels for him, and that's only because she knew him before puberty." She could feel tears in her eyes. She never talked about how she felt about her brother with anyone.

"Dee, I didn't...I didn't know you felt like that," Jeff wasn't sure what to say. He wrapped his arms around her and let her lay against his chest.

"I thought you were mine. The one thing my brother couldn't have, and he still got you."

"No, no he didn't." Jeff said and rubbed her back. "I'm yours, forever and always. It's been so hard, seeing you since everything happened. You just look so happy...way happier than you did when we were together." Against his chest, Denise laughed.

"Oh God, without you I'm lost. I'm just a great actress." She laughed again and pulled away, just enough to look up at him. "If you're still willing to come home, it gets cold sleeping alone." Jeff chuckled and nodded.

"I'm always willing to come home to you." He kissed her forehead lightly, and hugged her tighter. "Hey, why don't you go get changed and we'll go get something I can eat." They laughed together and she nodded.

"I'd love too, but just hold me for a few more minutes."

"Anything for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Brian watched Denise and Jeff walk off down the hall together.

"Think they'll finally get back together?" Meredith teased and he turned his attention to her.

"She wants to, I just wish they wouldn't, you know?"

"Well as long as they make each other happy, right?" Clark asked and Brian shrugged.

"What even happened between them?" Mark chimed in and Meredith shrugged.

"Things got messy," Brian said and looked back down the hallway, wanting to know what was happening.

_He still remembered the night that the reign of 'Donoblim' had ended. He and Meredith had been watching yet another movie that made no impression whatsoever on him. He heard a cry from being Denise and Jeff's door. Moments later the door flew open and Denise came stalking out._

"You fucking asshole! How dare you!?" She had screamed. "I trusted you, I give you everything and this is what I get in return?"

"Dee, baby." Jeff had pleaded. "Just calm down, let's go for a walk. Let's go down to that tea place you love so much."

"No Jeff! It's not that simple you can't just buy me fancy tea and expect this to go away!" Brian kept himself and Meredith planted on the couch, this wasn't their place to interfere.

"Dee-" Jeff tried to move towards her but she snatched up a plate from a box of China her mother had sent her earlier in the week, and threw it at his head. It connected and broke into five pieces, each hitting the carpet soundlessly.

Denise was still fuming as he reached up and touched the blood dripping from a shallow cut above his eye.

"Okay, I deserved that." He admitted and Meredith tried jumping up to help, but Brian grabbed her around the waist. She looked at him confused, and he just shook his head slowly.

Denise moved to grab another plate, before she could, Jeff reacted and grabbed her arms, slamming her against the wall.

"Enough!" He shouted and she cried out. "It's not ad bad as you're making it out to be." He told her firmly and she shook her head, tears filling her eyes.

"It's terrible," she said sadly. His grip on her wrists loosened, and she ripped her arm from his grasp, and slapped in across the face, her nails leaving four scratches.

"Get. Out." Was all she said, and within moments, he was gone. Brian and Meredith watched Denise for a long moment, trying to decide what to do.

Meredith tried getting Denise to talk, but the blonde just wasn't having it. After a good half hour, Meredith went to bed. She had to get up early in the morning for work.

Denise walked to the sink and began washing her hands. Over, and over, and over. Keeping an eye on her, Brian picked up the broken pieces of plate and pulled out the hot glue gun, and began repairing it. After forty five minutes of her scrubbing her hands, she sat down, and began clipping her nails down to the nub.

Brian sat next to her, silent. He knew she needed someone there, not someone to talk to. He watched her closely, then walked to the DVD collection, pulling a random one from Denise's side, 'V for Vendetta' and slid in the player. The he pulled her favorite Michigan blanket out of the hall closet, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

They didn't talk, just watched the movie. Half way through, Denise leaned against Brians shoulder, and let tears drip down her face. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

This became routine. Whenever one had a bad day, they would come home, and watch 'V for Vendetta' together. It was days like that, that Brian looked forward to.  
  
"Brian," Meredith snapped and he looked up.

"Hmm?" He asked and Meredith laughed lightly.

"You looked really out of it, I just wanted to ask-," Not able to stand it, Brian stood up quickly, catching everyone off guard.

"I'll be right back," he said and headed off down the hall towards where Denise and Jeff were.

***

Meredith wasn't an idiot. She knew the way Brian and Denise acted was more than friendship. She could see it, plain as day.

At first, she thought nothing of it, but after she stopped being able to count the amount of time she'd come home to them cuddling on the couch, on one hand, she got worried. She knew Denise and Brian were both loyal to her and nothing would happen between them, but it was only a matter of time until one of them couldn't stand it any longer, and would jump the other.

The night after the blowout between Jeff and Denise, Meredith had walked out of her and Brians room to find the two of them curled up and asleep on the couch. She had smiled and kissed each of their foreheads and headed off to work, thinking nothing of it...until she came home and they were still wrapped up together watching the same movie they had watched a million times together.

Denise could have any guy she wanted. Joey, Walker, Rosenthal, probably even Darren if she tried, but no. She felt the need to barge in and wrap Brian around her pretty little finger.

Meredith watched Brian jump up and run down the hall, and pursed her lips, then returned to her food, trying to cover up the tightening feeling in her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Denise stalked out of the building into the chilly air.

"De! Baby," Jeff called after her. "Hey, wait up." He jogged out towards her and she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry about that," she said, turning to face him. "I uh... Didn't think he would tell everyone like that." Jeff just shrugged.

"It's no problem, I didn't think it would stay a secret this long anyway." He smiled softly at her.

"Come on De, let's just go back inside-." He grabbed her hand, but she pulled it out of his grip.

"No, I'm mad at Brian. It wasn't his secret to share." She wrapped her arms around herself and looked at the ground. "I'm going to go for a walk," she told him.

"Alright, let's go." He said. "Let me go grab our jackets first. It's kinda cold."

"No Jeff," she said stopping him. "I want to be alone right now. I'll come find you when I get back though, alright?" It took a moment, but he nodded.

"Yeah, we'll talk later." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry babe, Brian just makes me so mad sometimes."

"Why do you let him?" He asked her. "Make you angry? Just ignore him."

"Not that simple," Denise replied. "He's one of the only people I will ever let affect me."

"Why?" Jeff asked, slightly angry.

"He's my best friend," Denise defended. "He knows be better than even Meredith does."

"That's bullshit, Denise. And you know it." Jeff said incredulously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked angrily.

"Don't act like you don't know, he told her. Then turned and walked back inside, leaving her in the cold.

She huffed angrily and set off down the street. No, she didn't know the city, where she was headed, or how she would get back. But how hard can it really be anyway? Besides, she could always just call someone to come and get her if she got too lost.

She let the night chill seep into her bones, the wind blew the strands of hair that had fallen from her bun, around her face. Denise let herself relax, being alone wasn't her favorite thing, but it really did help her think.

"Denise!" She rolled her eyes at Brian calling from behind her. There goes her thinking time. She continued walking and Brian called after her again. "Denise Marie Donovan!"

"What Bri?" She asked, turning to him. Her lips were in a tight line as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry, De..." He said slowly. "I just... I don't know." She watched watched him talk and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. The cold wasn't as welcome now as it had been moments ago. "You're cold," Brian pointed. "Here-" he said slipping his jacket off.

"No, you keep it." She told him.

"Nope, you're wearing it." He insisted and handed it to her. After a moment she slid it on.

"Thanks, Bri."

"Anything for my favorite girl," he teased and she smiled wryly.

"I better not be your favorite," she told him with a laugh.

"Yeah well..." He looked off, away from her. "So where are we headed?" He turned the direction Denise had been walking before and the two set off.

"No where in particular," she said with a shrug. "I just need to think, cold solitude helps with that."

"Oh then give me the jacket back," he said and acted like he was about to take it and Denise pulled away from him.

"Nope! No, mine." She said and laughed, shaking her head.

"If you wanna walk, let's walk. We won't talk unless you want to, but I'm not letting you walk around alone." Denise looked up at Brian and nodded.

"Then you can stay," she told him. After a pause, she continued. "Thank you, for not letting me walk all by my lonesome."

"I would never let a pretty little girl all by herself in this big, bad, scary city." She smiled and they walked on. They walked in comfortable silence for almost an hour before Brian looked up at the sky and groaned.

"De, I think it's gonna rain." Denise heard him, and looked up to the sky too. The already dark sky was churning with dark clouds.

"We're never going to grab a cab in this weather, either." She pointed out. "We're too far to try and run back….fuck."

"Uhh," Brian said, running his hands through his hair and looking around. There were a few boutiques lying around, a few café's, business offices. They were all closed. "Shit, we need to find-" Brian stopped talking as the first few raindrops began to fall. Thunder cracked across the sky and Denise jumped. "Shh," he said softly, grabbing her hand. "Um, this way," he called , pulling her down the street. They ran through the falling rain for about five minutes, the rain making their clothes stick to their bodies and making their skin itch.

"Bri," Denise called. He turned to her and she pointed to a lit up bar. He nodded and pulled her along, and inside of the bar.

As they stumbled through the front door, the twelve or so other patrons turned to stare at them for a moment, before turning back to what they were doing. Denise peeled off Brians, now soaked, jacket, then strode up to the bar.

'Two shots of whiskey and two beers, whatever you have on tap." She told the bartender and he nodded, giving her a small smile, which she happily returned. "Brian, get your sorry ass over here and take a shot to warm you up." She told him and she rolled his eye walking over to her.

"Body shots?" Brian asked with a smirk.

"Nope," Denise said with a smile. "Just regular old shots." Brian rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Deeds, body shots are fun. Let's have fun," he teased her, and pulled on a strand of her hair.

"Let me have my whiskey and beer, then we'll see where I am on body shots after that." She told him and he nodded.

"Fair enough," he said and they both threw back their shots, and then washed that down with the beer, just like they always did when they drank together.

"Up on the bar, Ms. Donovan!" He called laughing, catching the attention of a few men and women around them. Giggling, Denise shook her head

"Brian!" She said and slapped his arm lightly. "We're not in college anymore, and we're not on vacation. No body shots." She told him.

"Denise," he whined and she rolled her eyes. "I just want to thrill of licking alcohol off your belly." She rolled her eyes again, but then nodded. "Fine, one. But get me another shot before I do this." Brian laughed, knowing he had won.


	4. Chapter 4

"Denise?" Jeff asked as the blonde crawled into bed with him.

"Shh," she shushed him. "Bed time," she mumbled as she laid herself half on him.

"De, what happened to you? Why are you wet? Have you been drinking?"

"Went for a walk, it rained, so we ran to this little bar, but we got bored so we started drinking." She explained, her eyes already starting to drift close.

"We?" Jeff asked. He had been asleep when she had come in, but now he was totally awake.

"Brian," she mumbled, her voice muffled by a pillow. "Just go to sleep," she told him. "I'm tired, just hold me and we'll talk in the morning." Against his better judgment, he did what she said, and eventually fell back to sleep.

"There's my beautiful girlfriend," Brian said, flicking on the light. Meredith woke up, and looked around confused.

"Brian, what the hell?" She asked, sitting up in bed. Brian just grinned and moved to kiss her.

"Brian, I can literally taste the alcohol on your breath." Meredith spoke against his lips.

"Good," he told her and smiled.

"No," she said pulling away from him. "Not good. I don't want to do this if you're drunk. When did you even have time to drink? I thought you were going to go and help De." Brian groaned and rolled off of her, rubbing his stomach with his hand.

"I did, we went for a walk and it started to rain."

"And the only place open was a bar?" She asked and Brian shrugged.

"First place we found," he said, his eyes drifting shut.

"Of course it was," she said softly and shook her head, laying back down. "Go to sleep, Bri. We'll talk in the morning." He nodded, though she couldn't see, and shut his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

"Is Jeff going to move back in?" Meredith asked Denise the next morning as the two girls went on a coffee run. Meredith looked clean, and happy, and put together. Denise was hungover. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she had huge sunglasses shielding her eyes from the vicious sun.

"Uh, I don't know. Would you be okay with that?" Denise asked softly.

"Of course!" Meredith cried and laughed. "I'm really happy that you two are able to work this stuff out."

"Me too," Denise said nodding and sipping her coffee. "Are you ready to go home?" She asked. "Will you be able to go back to normal day-to-day life after your tour?" Denise teased with a smile.

"Oh shut up," Meredith said and shoved Denise lightly. "We're going to be late to the show if we don't hurry," Meredith commented and Denise nodded.

"Let's just get this show over and done with so I can sleep my hangover off on the way back to Chicago," she said with a laugh. Meredith just grinned and pulled Denise faster towards the venue.

"Jeff Blim?" A girl who looked to be about twenty-four asked and Jeff turned around.

"Yeah, who're you?" He asked with a smile. The show had ended almost an hour ago and everyone was working quickly to pack everything away so they could get on the road back to Chicago. The woman in front of him stood straight, her dark hair braided around her head, her glasses covering a large part of her face. She was short, and had her hands clasped in front of her.

"My name is Anne Kylie," she told him. "I- uh, someone told me you're dating Denise Donovan?" She asked awkwardly and he laughed softly.

"Oh God, has she been arrested?" He asked with a lighthearted chuckle. Anne Kylie wasn't amused.

"My boyfriend and I were in the same bar with her and Brian Holden last night," she looked away from Jeff nervously, and pulled at the hem of her skirt. "I uh- oh I'm sorry. Never mind this isn't my relationship, I shouldn't interfere." She turned to walk away, but Jeff stopped her. All joking was gone from his face.

"What happened?" He asked, not angrily, just seriously.

"She uh.." Anne started and looked away from Jeff. "It was just weird…they were acting closer than two friends normally do, you know what I mean?" Jeff nodded, and nodded again, as if to get her to continue. "Like the body shots, and the two of them clinging to each other, and then when that guy hit on her," she began listing off and Jeff waved his hand for her to stop.

"A guy hit on her?" He asked and Anne nodded.

"She slapped him, Brian came over and yelled at the guy, "to leave his girl alone," then punched the poor bastard. That got them kicked out of the bar. I helped clean the guys nose, but it was definitely broken. He had to go to the hospital to have it reset." Anne finished and stepped back, away from Jeff. "Like I said though, not my relationship, not my business."

"No, no," Jeff said quickly. "Thank you for telling me. Can I actually have your number, in case something were to happen where I would need to ask you more about it?"

"Yeah, of course." Anne pulled out her phone and the two exchanged numbers as Denise walked towards them with a smile. Anne gave Denise a tight smile before skittering off, away from them.

"Did you just get her number?" Denise asked with a laugh and Jeff shrugged with a smile. "Oh, do I have cause for jealousy?" She asked and moved to sit on the hood of the van, watching Jeff.

"Oh course not, doll," he assured her. "I'm yours, and you're mine, right?" He stood between her legs, looking up at her face. She nodded and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"I'm yours, baby." She told him and he chuckled, tilting his head up to kiss her.

"No one else, right? Not a single other person in this world who you would want to be with?" He asked as his hands moved to her waist.

"Why would you think that?" She asked and slid off the hood of the van. He gripped her hips and helped her land softly.

"You're a beautiful woman, you're talented and fantastic. I just want to make sure you really do want me." He told her and she smiled. She stood on her toes and kissed him.

"Jeffrey, stop worrying. I'm yours and until you give me a reason, I'm not leaving." She laughed and leaned into him for a hug. He hugged he back and sighed.

"Thank you, Deedsy."

"Anytime, Jeffrey."

"Brian?" Meredith asked and giggled. "Where are you taking me?" Brian had his hands placed over Merediths eyes and was guiding her slowly.

"Shh, not much further," he said with a smile that she couldn't see, but she could hear it in his voice.

"Everyone is going to be waiting for us," she said and he shook his head.

"Clark and John left already. Jeff, Denise, and Nick are the only ones waiting and I think Nick went to visit an old friend. Jeff is taking Deeds out for brunch." They stopped in front of a door and Brian checked to make sure Meredith kept her eyes closed before opening it.

"And what are we doing?" She asked. Brian didn't say anything, he pressed her lightly to walk a few steps.

"Open your eyes," he whispered next to her ear. She shivered slightly, but opened them.

"Brian," she laughed out. The room they were in, wasn't even a room. It was a closet of cleaning supplies. In the center of the small room was a short table covered in a tablecloth and lit by a few candles. The table was covered in breakfast foods.

"Bacon, eggs, French toast," Brian began listing off. "Milk, coffee, tea, whatever you want."

"Brian," Meredith laughed again. "This is so cute," she told him. He smiled and pecked her lips.

"I just wanted to give my favorite girl a little treat for being so fantastic and loving me, and putting up with my bullshit." As Brian finished speaking, Meredith rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You're awesome," she told him. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." He said and leaned in for another kiss. "We have to be careful though," he told her. "Pretty sure everything in here is extremely flammable, so don't knock the candles over." He teased, and she slapped his chest lightly.

"You almost burn down the apartment one time and no one lets you forget about it," she said softly and Brian set her down and began making their plates.

"So what are you plans when we get back to Chicago?" Jeff asked as he sipped his milkshake. Neither Jeff nor Denise had been in the mood for breakfast foods, so they had gotten milkshakes and hot dogs, then set off for a walk around the park while they waited for Brian and Meredith.

"Well you know the two boys I nanny?" She asked and Jeff nodded, leading her to a bench. "Well mom just popped out number three. Her and dad have stayed home with Jack, Ben, and baby Emma for the past couple weeks, so I've been on paid leave." Denise said with a small smile. She sat down and crossed her legs, looking over at Jeff. "But I go back to work for them Monday, Wednesday, Friday. Then I have the Tuesday, Thursday dance and cardio classes." She said and shrugged. "So my days are either booked eight until three, or seven until nine."

"Aren't you nervous about having to take care of someone elses baby? Especially a newborn?" Jeff asked her and she smiled and waved his concern away.

"Of course not!" She cried happily. "All babies are the same, you just have to be more gentle with some." She told him and he rolled his eyes.

"When do you think you'll be tired of taking care of other peoples kids, and start having your own?" Jeff asked her, suddenly becoming very interested in his milkshake. They had had this conversation a few times in the past. Every time it ended in one of them rolling their eyes and groaning, while the other huffed and walked away. The only reason Jeff brought it up again, was because it had been so long since they had the conversation, he hoped maybe her perspective had changed.

"Soon," she said and Jeff turned to look at her, shocked.

"Really?" He asked and she nodded with a smile.

"I'm reaching that point," she explained. "I'm looking forward to marriage, and babies, and having one person I know for sure is mine. That legally can't leave me," she teased and Jeff smiled and shook his head.

"I'm so happy we're back together, Dee." He said and she smiled, kissing his cheek before standing up.

"I am too, I think we should start heading back." Denise held out her hand and Jeff took it, but didn't stand up from the bench.

"Dee, it's been half an hour. I'm sure they're still eating." Jeff told her and she shrugged.

"It's rude to make us wait around. I'm tired. I want to go home and sleep." She seemed jumpy and slightly on edge.

"Denise, what's with the sudden change in demeanor? A second ago we were all flirty and in love, and now you're acting like someone is holding you at gun point. What's up?" He stood up and raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing, I just want to lie down in my bed and have you hold me. Like it used to be, and I hate being in this city and not knowing where anything is. I hate what I'm wearing, I look homeless. I hate how greasy my hair is, I just want a shower in my shower with my fruity little shampoos and various soaps. I just want to go home. I'm tired, my body is sore, and Brian and Meredith are holding everything up." Denise continued on and on, rambling, her voice getting higher with every breath she took.

"Dee, shut up." Jeff told her and laughed. "You're overreacting. We'll be home in twelve hours, then we can cuddle as much as you fucking want, alright?"


	5. Chapter 5

"We should probably get going," Meredith said looking up at Brian. He smiled and shook his head.

"It's only been half an hour," he told her and she smiled.

"It was half an hour over an hour ago. I loved this, it was so perfect, but it's time to go home." She said and he nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He blew out the candles and stood up, extending his hand to her.

"Always am," she said with a nod and the two left the room.

The couple walked hand-in-hand to where Denise had texted Meredith they were. As they approached Denise, Jeff, and Nick the trio was laughing and throwing fries in each other's mouths.

"What are you guys doing?" Meredith asked and Denise motioned for her to open her mouth. She did and Denise threw a fry, it landed almost in her mouth and the group let out a defeated groan.

"So close!" Denise cried and laughed. "We were bored so we bought fries, but they got cold so we were throwing them at pigeons. Nick said he liked to think of himself as a bird, so we started throwing the fries at him. Then he said I have chicken legs so the fries were being thrown at me," she explained and Meredith laughed.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Jeff asked and slowly, everyone nodded. "I'll drive first, but after that you assholes are taking over."

"Alright Nick," Brian said as he pulled off the highway into a rest area. Meredith was asleep in the front passenger seat. In the back Denise and Jeff leaned against each other, each drifting in and out of slumber. "It's your turn to drive," Brian continued. Nick nodded and got out of the van and moved to the drivers seat while Brian slid in next to Denise.

***

The van jolted to a start and Denise jumped slightly, waking up. "Brian?" She asked confused. "You were just driving," her voice was quiet and soft. She rubbed her eyes and Brian chuckled.

"I was like three hours ago, you were asleep when Nick and I switched." Denise yawned and moved away from Jeffs embrace so she could stretch.

"How much further do we have to go?" She asked, as not to wake Meredith and Jeff.

"Just a few hours," he told her. "You might as well try and go back to sleep now. I'll wake you up when you can start to see the city," Brian promised. "I know you love seeing all the lights at night." She nodded and smiled, then thanked him. Denise gave a soft yawn and laid her head on Brians shoulder, closing her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. He kissed her forehead and began playing with her hair as Nick glanced at them from the rearview mirror.

***

"Remember when you said we could cuddle forever?" Denise asked. They had finally made it home around three o' clock, Monday morning. It was now three in the afternoon on Tuesday.

"Yeah," Jeff replied, brushing a strand of hair out of Denise's face. They had spent the majority of time since they had been back in bed. Just holding each other, sleeping, and talking.

"We both forgot about work," she said and giggled. "My nanny kids are going to be wondering where I am tomorrow if I don't show up. I had today off, but I can't not-show up." She told him and he nodded, understanding. "And I don't think you even have a job." She said and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"I have a job, shut up." He told her and kissed her softly.

"Doubt it," she replied and kissed him back, rolling on top of him. He smiled against her mouth and rolled again, so that she was underneath him. He held himself up, as not to squish her, and began to kiss along her jaw, down her neck. She smiled softly and watched him, fingers in his hair. As his lips trailed across her neck, his thumbs raised her shirt up, so that her abdomen was exposed. He kissed her lips once more before moving to kiss down her stomach, his lips reaching lower and lower, Denise felt her breath hitch in her throat-.

"Hey Deeds-," Brian started as he opened the door and took in the sight in front of him. "Oh shit, sorry. I didn't mean to-." He began and Jeff waved away his apology, standing up and slipping on his shoes and grabbing his jacket.

"I need to get home anyway, I'll call you later," he told Denise and kissed her forehead, before walking past Brian and out the front door.

Denise and Brian were silent as she sat up and pushed her shirt back down, clearing her throat. Brian stayed in the doorway, watching her.

"Sorry," he apologized again. "I didn't even think about knocking." Denise smiled and shrugged.

"It's no big deal, it's probably better that you interrupted anyway." She said and stood up, checking her phone, and returning a text to Jaime.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because," she started. She put her phone down and turned to Brian. "We just got back together a few days ago. I think it's a little early to start….you know." She shrugged. "Or maybe I'm just being a stupid girl about it."

"No you're not," Brian amended. "You're being careful, which is good. You can't just jump back into this kind of thing. It's not that simple, you know?" Denise nodded and sighed.

"So why did you come in anyway?" She questioned and he smiled.

"It's almost dinner time, what do you want?"

"I'm not really hungry," she told him and he looked at her confused.

"But you're Denise, you're always hungry. You and Meredith, together the two of you eat me out of house and home!" Denise laughed and wrapped herself in her blanket, laying back down.

"I'm just tired, I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you in the morning though." He nodded at her and turned the light off for her.

"Sleep tight, Deeds."

"Night, Bri."


	6. Chapter 6

"My sister the dancer," Mike teased and Denise rolled her eyes, even though he wasn't able to see through the phone.

"What's that supposed to mean, Michael?" She asked and laughed. "I've always been a dancer to idiot." Mike just continued to laugh.

"I just find it fun to tease you," he said and she knew he would be shrugging. "So what happened on the tour that you haven't told me yet? Any fun stories?" Denise was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"Jeff and I are back together," there was only silence on the other end. "Mike?" Denise tested after a moment.

"Deeds, he hurt you so badly," Mike began.

"Yeah, you did too." She snapped, and instantly felt bad. "Neither of you meant to hurt me."

"Denise Marie," Mike started. "Just be careful…" Mike told her and she sighed.

"I always am, Michael."

"Hi guys," Denise called to the two boys she nannied for. Jack look up from his cereal bowl and milk dribbled down his chin as he smiled at her. Denise laughed and grabbed a napkin, wiping the milk off the seven year olds chin.

"Dee Dee," a five year old Ben called and came over to tug on the hem of her dress. "Come meet Claire," he told her and tugged her towards the nursery. "She's really small, but daddy said she'll be grown up and pretty like you one day." Denise blushed softly and ruffled the young boys hair.

"Hey there," she cooed, looking over the edge of the crib. The baby smiled at her and Denise sighed. "I remember when you were that tiny," she told Ben and picked him up.

"I wasn't ever that small," he protested defiantly and Denise nodded.

"Oh yes you were, you were bigger than Jack, but still small."

"I'm not small anymore though!" He said happily and Denise smiled.

"Nope!" Denise said happily, carrying him back out to the dining room and setting him down next to Jack. "You're a big boy now," she ruffled his hair again and told the boys to finish their breakfast. "I'm going to go talk to Mommy, alright boys?" The boys nodded and turned their attention to the TV that was playing cartoons at a low volume.

Denise walked up the stairs of the grand house and knocked lightly on the door to the master bedroom. A slight, "Come in," was called and Denise opened the door tentatively.

"Good morning, Denise," her employer, Katie McFlint, said from the bed. Katie was a small woman who worked very little, and spent a lot of time ill in bed. There was no name from what she suffered from, she just ended up in bed more often than not. Whether it be headaches, fever, chills, she always had something wrong.

"Good morning," Denise greeted quietly. "How are you feeling? Can I bring you anything?" She offered and Katie smiled.  
"Tea and honey if it isn't too much trouble," she told Denise.

"It's no trouble at all, and after that I'll take the kids out so you can have peace and quiet. I'm sure it wasn't easy having your husband home with the boys, and your sister and her kids here helping with Claire." Katie shut her eyes and smiled, she was so small and pale against the large bed, she looked like a child.

"It wasn't, but I appreciated her coming at all." Denise nodded and held Katies hand for a moment. It was cold, clammy, and he pulse was weak.

"I'll be right back with your tea."

Meredith looked at the time on the clock, noting that David was late, as she continued to type at a moderate speed. She smiled to herself at the joke she'd just made and sent the message, just as the small orange notification telling her David was now online popped up. Only half a second later, he was requesting a call.

"Hey," Meredith said, waving at her brother through the computer screen.

"Hey Mere," he greeted back. "Sorry I'm late, but Char was bugging me and I couldn't get away."

"Uh huh," Meredith teased.

"So you seemed a bit on edge when you asked me to skype you," David commented and Meredith looked at him weird.  
"How could you possibly decide if I'm on edge through a text?" She asked and he pulled out his phone, reading her text.

"Hey Dave…." He read. "I really want to ask you about something…" He set his phone down and looked at her. "You overused ellipses, you only overuse ellipses when you're on edge. What's up?"

"Denise and Brian," that caught Davids attention.

"Did it go further?" He asked concerned.

"No, no. You know they would never do that." David rolled his eyes. "It's just… They went out drinking one night, and he came back horny, and I just feel like that's what she does to him… She just has this control over every man she meets." Meredith looked down in her lap and bit her lip. "You know that…" David shrugged and nodded.

"Mere, listen to me, that's just how De is. She flirts, and teases, and hints at things. She doesn't even know she does it. Her and Brian are absolutely nothing more than friends. What you need to do is hook her up with someone. I'd offer myself but I'm a little occupied with someone right now," he said and smiled to someone who was off screen. "Now what I want you to do, is let go of these feelings, and just be happy Meredith again, can you do that for me?" After a moment, Meredith sighed and nodded. "Good, now I have to go, but it'll be okay, alright?"

"Alright," Meredith said, smiling at her brother, then logging off. She turned her computer off and walked into her kitchen to grab a quick cup of coffee. She found a note on the wall, and it made her grin.

"_Hey Mere, I made muffins, they're in the oven! Love, De!" _And then underneath that Brian had added. "_Eat them Mere. They're perfect like you, and if De eats anymore she'll start to look like a muffin." _And Denise had written under that. "_I hate your boyfriend. Dump his ass, yo."_

Brian hadn't seemed to have seen and replied, and he wouldn't. Laughing Meredith took a pen and drew a scribble over their little battle, and covered up the majority of the words, then checked the oven, pulling out a muffin.

"Nothing to worry about," she told herself. "Why was I nervous?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, this is Jeff Blim," Jeff said, picking up his phone. He hadn't recognized the number, but was hoping it was something about his last audition.

"Hey uh, it's… Mike Donovan," came as a gruff response. Jeff stopped walking and shook his head confused.

"Uh, hey man… What's up?" He asked confused.

"Denise," Mike said simply and Jeff closed his eyes.

"If you're going to go through the whole, "You don't deserve her, back off"- thing, it's cool. You don't have to. I know I screwed her up and that I don't deserve her. I got it, whatever. I don't get your blessing. Yada, yada, yada."

"Don't be a dick," Mike replied. "I was just calling to tell you to keep an eye on her," after a moment he added. "And Meredith," then he continued. "Some shit went down in Pinckney and it's going to freak them out."

"What was it?" Jeff asked curiously, but Mike didn't respond for a long moment.

"I don't want to talk about it, but it's going to freak them out. Keep an eye and let me know if they start acting…odder than they usually do. I would say call David if it's Mere that's flipping, but David doesn't like you much."

"Um, why's that?" Jeff asked, then added. "Did you call Brian too, or should I just tell him myself?"

"David doesn't like any of Deeds' boyfriends," Mike said. "Ever since they broke he's acted cool about it, but he kinda hates you, first for just being with her, then hurting her, blah blah blah. And feel free to tell Brian, but I fucking hate that guy."

"Let me guess," Jeff said sarcastically. "You used to date Meredith, and you hate any guy she dates?" Mike chuckled lightly and Jeff's stomach flipped.

"No, no. She's like my little sister, but Brian used to constantly hit on Deeds and he's just an asshole."

"Right then," Jeff said and laughed softly. "I'll keep an eye on the girls for you."

"Thanks man, and when De brings you home for the holidays, I won't kick your ass."

"I appreciate it," Jeff said and then the men made said their goodbyes and hung up, Jeff smiling for an odd reason before texting Denise, to see where she'd be taking the kids today.

"Dee Dee," Ben whined. "I don't want to go to the museum! I want to go to the park."

"It's my day to pick though!" Jack cried and the two boys began whining at each other and Denise as she fed Claire a bottle, cooing at the one month old.

"How about this," Denise offered. "We walk to the museum through the park? Can we compromise with that?" Denise asked and the boys nodded, smiling slightly. Denise knew that even with all the help Katie and her husband Jacob had received since Claire was born, the two boys probably hadn't gotten out of the house too much. Katies sister lived in a small town in Virginia and didn't like the idea of her kids roaming the city. As for Jacob, he hated leaving Katies side when she was having one of her fits.

"Alright, let's play a game. Whoever can put on their shoes quietest gets to help me push Claires stroller. The boys grinned and ran off to their rooms to put on their shoes and probably stuff their pockets with whatever knick-knacks they were obsessed with these days.

Denise walked to the nursery and changed Claire's diaper, put her in a warmer outfit and located the seat and stroller.

She strapped the baby in, humming softly to her. She felt her phone buzz and quickly pulled it out to check the text, smiling softly. She replied, telling Jeff the plans she had for the kids today, then put her phone away.

"Wow," she said exaggerated to the boys who were standing silently at the front door. "You were both so quiet I totally forgot about you two!" The boys smiled and patted their cheeks lovingly. "Okay we'll leave in just a moment, I want to go tell mommy."

Denise quickly ran up the stairs and into Katies bedroom after knocking softly.

"The kids and I are leaving, is there anything you need me to pick up?" Katie looked better than she had an hour ago. She was sitting up and some of her color was back, thanks to the tea.

"Yeah actually, hand me my purse please." She said and Denise brought over the designer bag. Katie shuffled for a moment, and then pulled out three bills, each with a bold "$100" on them. "Do something nice for yourself with this money, this isn't for the kids, that's what that debit I gave you is for. This is for you. I appreciate your help more than you could ever imagine."

"I really can't take that…." Denise said tentatively.

"Think of it as a summer bonus…well an add-on to your summer bonus. Please, Denise. Just take it." Denise sighed and nodded, taking the money. "Have a good day," Katie said before descending into a coughing fit.

"I don't get why we're supposed to care?" Mark stated and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Exactly," Clark agreed. "Denise and Brian aren't in the band, now with the mini-tour over, they don't need to be around all the time."

"You guys don't seem to understand that Brian and Deeds are our friends, and they're both involved with people in the band, which means they're going to be around even more now." Nick explained and Mark tapped his fingers nervously.

"And what are we supposed to do?" He asked and Clark crossed his arms, looking away from the two men.

"We keep Denise and Brian as separated as we can. If shit goes down between those two, then all of our friendships crumble around us." Nick said and nodded at his own words.

"Wow, melodramatic much?" Mark teased and Nick rolled his eyes again.

"This is total bullshit," Clark mumbled. "I know Denise, I know Brian. Neither would ever do anything to hurt Meredith, and if Denise cares at all for Jeff, she wouldn't ever want to do anything to hurt him. Both of you need to realize that this is none of your business and grow up." With that he stood up and left the restaurant, Mark and Nick staring after him.


End file.
